The Marriage Business
by TonyGreco
Summary: Jake And Joan Going to Marry Bat Joan Start To think that Maybe Is Not Going To Be a Good I dea


The Marriage Business

Write By: Nurit Zur

Scene: 1

(We see hack and Joan do the review to the wedding day)

The Priest: Do you jack take Joan …

Mark: Hoo (Cry)

The Priest: to live with love and health

Jack: I do.

Mark: No! (Run Out and the Priest fried)

Joan: His Wife live am

The Priest: ho

Scene: 2

(We see Joan spike in the phone)

Joan: bat mom I am going to marry (Jack goes in) …no, no. Mom I marry to jack (Give here a kiss) mom bat I need you here … Thanks mom (Happy) Yes … what? (Do a face "come on" and smile) Is name is jack mom… ok bye (close)

Jack: your mom?

Joan: Yeah and I think that she stile don't know your name (Jack come to here and sit next to here)

Jack: I don't care because more 2 day you be my wife (Give here a kiss)

Joan: I stile care about the marriage business

Jack: I think that we finish with that?

Joan: you think so?

Jack: yeah. My parents come your pedants come and all here friend going to be there so what you fagot now?

Joan: you know what you right every thing ready to the wedding

Jack: this is my girl (Kiss here and hug here and Joan look on the Marriage Business list again and think)

Scene: 3

(We see the teacher room and Joan go in)

Alice: Hi look there is the bride

Joan: ho stop at guys (sit) this going to happened after 2 day

Ruby: ho come on this not after many years

Joan: I don't know I fried

Ruby: fried for what that maybe jack stile not ready to marry?

Alice: whey you think about that?

Joan: I don't know maybe because what happened to mark. He is so quite in the last time

Mark: (go in) Hi Lades

Alice: (Look on Joan) this is Quite to you?

Mark: (come to sit) about what we talk today?

Alice: (Look on mark) about Joan marriage (Mark start cry and go out) Yea he wily Quite (They Joking)

Scene: 4

(We see the church and all the guy in to the last review and we see jack Pedants talk and Joan Parents go in)

Joan Mom: Tom you insulting me pleas come in!

Joan Dad: Can you stop Yelling at me

Joan Mom: wily and what about the lit Problem this not yours?

Joan Dad: Ho comes on!

Jack Dad: (Come next to am) the true is that you not wily lit

Joan Dad: Thanks

Joan Mom: Excuse me! How are you?

Jack Mom: Jack Parents

Joan Mom: How is Jack again?

Jack Dad: Jack is the one that marry to your girl

Joan Mom: How you know that I am Joan Mother?

Jack Dad: You act like here just she moor quite from you (They smile and Joan Mom Angry)

Scene: 5

(We see Joan go in to the church with flower in the hand and jack stand in the other side next to the priest with steinie and mark play on the piano and Joan walk and when Joan be close to jack the music keep be wars all the people look on mark and mark cry and go out)

Mark: sorry

Steinie: There you go!

Jack: what (Look on Steinie)

Joan: Jack this a signs

Jack: About what?

Joan: we can't marry

Jack: what?

Joan: You not ready (She goes out and Ruby and Alice look on Joan)

Joan mom: what you doing to my girl? (Go)

Jack: I don't noting

Steinie: Now is your time to back to fight (We see jack worry and Alice and ruby look on am)

Scene: 6

(We see Joan look on the TV and there always show wadding)

Joan: ho (Close off the TV)

Joan Mom: (Go in) Ho Joan honey (Sit next to here and hug here)

Joan: mom Pleas stop

Joan Mom: Come on Joan tell me what is doing to you? (Joan look on is mom like "whet")

Joan: mom this not am this me

Joan Mom: you get off your mind what you won't to stile be single all your life? And I thing that Is Jack

Joan : Mom Is notting I see my friend marriage she marry and after that she live is man to same other man

Joan Mom: where this guy? Whey you don't marry to am? (Joan look on is mom)

Joan: mom this mark the one that cry in church

Joan mom: ho this one (look to the other side)

Scene: 7

(We see steinie and jack drink beer)

Jack: I don't know what happened to here?

Steinie: you never know

Jack: I can't believe at day before here big day she run away

Steinie: this bad! (Hit the table)

Jack: she never tell me about that (Think)

Steinie: You know what this is whey I never marry

Jack: (look on am) I think that you never can't get marry

Steinie: you wily bad you know that? (Go)

Jack: Great (Jack thinking and mark go in)

Mark: Jack I sorry that I cry

Jack: too Bade you ruin you Marriage now you ruin my (Jack look on mark and mark start cry) Ho come on mark I sorry (Mark go) 5, 4,3,2,1 (Look if he not angry) No Not Working! (Drink)

Scene: 8

(We see the door open and the light down and same bade walk in the dark and fold from the table)

Joan: (turn the light on) you can't sat the light on?

Jack: I don't won't to wake you up

Joan: good to you because I don't sleeping all night

Jack: Great and my method for make me stop be angry not working any moor

Joan: good you angry again you broke same thing?

Jack: no Bat I wont to (Sit on the safe)

Joan : so brake same think(Jack look on here and she do face like "Maybe this not a good Idea")

Jack: whey you run from me in the day before here wedding day ? you never tell me about that?

Joan: Ho wily and how I woes say that to you "Jack Here you going to live me after here wedding day?"

Jack : yeah this be ok… (Think) Maybe. Bat whey you don't tell me

Joan: I fright ok?

Jack: (Up) And I think that two people that get marry they help together with is problem bat I see that is not work with as (Go out)

Joan: you know what maybe (Jack close the door hardly and Joan Cry)

Scene: 9

(We see in the morning steinie open the door of is bar and get in and get in and see jack sleep like a dead man on the safe)

Steinie: Ho my the bachelor Problem (come to jack and wake am up)

Hi (Jack jump up)

Jack: Haa

Steinie: Jack what you doing here?

Jack: sleep what you don't see that (Back to sleep)

Steinie: Yeah bat how you get in (Jack show am the key) Ok you wont to talk about that?

Jack: No Thanks

Steinie: Ok (Go to the bar)

Jack: (Up) you know what I be like to spike about that

Steinie: Ok share with me

Jack: she woes fright to ask me if I going to live here after the wedding

Steinie: Wily This Bad

Jack: Yeah

Steinie: you know you have a problem too

Jack: what you mean?

Steinie: You know your last Girl Friend you woes wont to marry and she not... you wily like Joan you fright to lose here and she fright to lose you the true now I know Whey you so Mach to Joan

Jack: (look on am) you right I fright too

Steinie: Bat two of you need to fight with this think

Jack: (Look on am) Right

Steinie: so move your butt and go to do a good shower and go to talk with Joan

Jack: Yea you right (Start walk) you know what you right (go)

Steinie: good I save Marriage too (Same woman go in) Hi Do you wont to Marry to me (She Go) Ok

Scene: 10

(We see Joan keep the marriage Business list n a box and take out the bride dress and keep am in the box and same bad in the door)

Joan: Just A minutes (Go to open and jack in the door) Ho is you

Jack: Can I go in Pleas

Joan: Sour (Jack goes in and See the Box)

Jack: You Move Out?

Joan: yeah I go to my Parents Home for two Years

Jack: Yeah Bat What with your Class

Joan: They Can Wait Until I back (Joan Keep pot stuff in the box)

Jack: And What With Ruby and Alice and Mark and Steinie

Joan: They Be Ok They Have you (keep pot stuff in the box)

Jack: ok I need you (Joan Look On am)

Joan: what?

Jack: Ok you know what I woes Chicken too I woes can't tell you that I woes Fright too

Joan: You Fright?

Jack: Yes I fright you have problem with this?

Joan: No. continue

Jack: After what I past after my last Girl Friend I start to fright too… (Get here hands)So you Fright and I fright Bat I think that two people can win this because this two people that have love

Joan: you know what I think you right we have here love and we have each other we don't need moor

Jack: So this mean that the marry stile on

Joan: Yes is it (They kissing)

Jack: You know what this wily cool to Close Same problem before the marriage

Joan: Ok so the next time that we going to same marriage I be write that in the Marriage list

Jack: Good Idea (Kissing)

Scene: 11

(We see jack and Joan kissing in the church and they walk out and all the people fold flower on them and they go out and we see alica ruby and steinie and mark look on them)

Ruby: Thanks Good They Marry

Alice: Yeah We Hope every thing be ok

Steinie: Believe me every thing be ok

Alice: How you sour?

Steinie: I sour (We See mark cry)

Mark: this so romantic this remembers me Betsy (cry on steinie and steinie give am handkerchief and mark cry on steinie)

Ruby and Alice: Ho Yeah marriage!

The End

5


End file.
